


Inside the Walls and Beyond

by Daktasinsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Canonverse Week, Ereri Week 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ereri canonverse week<br/>Day 1 - First impressions<br/>Day 2 - Cleaning Day<br/>Day 3 - The Levi Squad<br/>Day 4 - Beyond the Walls<br/>Day 5 - Developing Trust<br/>Day 6 - Monsters and Heroes<br/>Day 7 - Wings of Freedom</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I wouldn’t take part in this week but I wrote this small piece anyways...

The first time he heard of Levi was by accident.

Some soldiers were gossiping about someone who had risen fast in rank inside the Survey Corps by being superior to others in their battle skills. His kill score was getting higher and higher. He was newly appointed as a Captain and even had his own squad now.

That someone was called Levi and Eren came to admire him as he heard more and more stories about him. Eren wondered what kind of person Captain Levi had to be if he was so strong, what could he possibly look like? He had to unbelievable strong!

Eren imagined someone of great stature with enough strength to defeat so many titans.

Then came the day that the Survey Crops were going out on an expedition, passing through Shiganshina.

Eren was in a hurry, rushing through the streets to get a glimpse of his hero. He saw the crowd and heard the soft galloping of the horses. 

Please let me be in time! he thought as he pushed through the crowd to see the legendary soldier, a new hero of people, humanity's strongest soldier, Captain Levi.

Eren finally made it through the wall of people and saw soldiers passing by. He looked around frantically. It seemed he was right on time.

" _Levi_." He heard a woman say but not what she said next. 

Eren's eyes found their target, a petite woman riding a horse, talking to an equally tall man on horseback as well.

"Captain Levi!" Before Eren even realized he had shouted that out loud.

The man turned his head, his eyes finding Eren's. After a moment which felt like an eternity to the little boy the Captain raised his hand in an awkward hello. 

Eren's smile grew to rival the sun on the sky. 

As the riders passed Eren couldn no longer see his hero. He made his way home happy that he had seen him at all! Although Levi didn't seem as big and strong as he had imagined. Eren vowed to one day be like Levi, strong enough to defeat the titans and go outside the walls!

 

 

"What was that? A fan?" Petra asked from the squad leader riding beside her. 

"Tch. Just a kid without a worry in the world," Levi answered.


	2. Day 2: Cleaning Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I could try to make these prompts a cohesive story in some way so basically each chapter is related to each other just like a multichaptered story usually is. I like to keep these short though since this is something I write within a day each day so..  
> I am planning on raising the rating later but I won't until the actual chapter that I have planned comes out. So I am as usual adding tags and stuff if I feel necessary as I go.

"Oi! You know how to clean, right?"

"Yes sir!" Eren barked his hand raising to a salute.

"Then get to work. We don't have all day."

"Yes sir!" Eren parroted and took a mop and a bucket before going his way.

Levi tsk'd. Who knew if the newcomer could actually clean? He sighed thinking that this day would be a long one.

But to his surprise the young cadet knew something about cleaning but it was not as great as it should be. Levi inspected the rooms that Eren had cleaned and found that the cadet had cut corners, leaving dusty spots in places that were hard to reach.  _He didn't try hard enough._

On top of it all when he returned to tell the newcomer that his cleaning skills left a lot to desire for he heard Petra talking about him. She was yapping about his past that she had no business talking about in the first place.

Annoyed by the action of his subordinate he rounded the corner and barked a simple command, "Eren, do the second floor again. It is not clean enough."

The two people in the room startled by his sudden appearance hurried to get back to work.

When Eren was passing him by, Levi called out to him. "Don't leave any spot dirty. If you don't do something like this seriously then how will we know that you do anything seriously?"

"Yes sir!"

"And drop the sir. Just call me Levi," he told the young man who nodded eagerly.

"Yes sssss…" Eren blushed at his own fumbling and disappeared down the corridor to get back to his job.

Levi shook his head and got back to work himself too.


	3. Day 3: The Levi Squad

Eren had been introduced formally to the squad at dinner. Unfamiliar faces with familiar names spoke to him and asked about his weird ability. As far as he could see those around him took him in as part of their squad without much of a complaint.

The first few times that Eren spend talking with the squad or actually he stayed quiet and watched the others converse he noticed that they were a tight knit group of friends. They have been through thick and thin and Levi didn't see as intimidating as he had at first while he conversed with his team.

It all reminded Eren of his training days and his friends. He missed Mikasa and Armin. He wondered how they were doing right now.

"Is something wrong?" the man called Eld asked him. "You look so sour. Homesick?"

"I miss my friends that's all."

Eld nodded. "That is understandable. Did they join Garrison or Military Police instead?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard anything from them yet."

"I'm sure they'll contact you soon enough. You got shipped off here in haste after all."

Eren knew that Eld just tried to comfort him but it didn't take away the wish to see his friends again.

"Things get easier with time," Levi joined in on their conversation.

"True true." Eld nodded. "So cheer up Eren. Everything's not lost!"

"Yeah," Eren agreed quietly but his attention was taken by his squad leader who was staring into his tea cup with an expression that Eren had not seen on his face yet. He didn't think Levi was capable of looking so solemn and sad. Eren felt like he was intruding some private moment but he could not look away.

None of the others seemed to notice that their Captain was feeling blue after the conversation. The squad continued talking about things well into the night.

Eren on the other hand could not shake the thought that something had happened to Levi that made him make that face that no one was probably supposed to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got kind of sad... But let's say that those who have read/seen ACWNR know what this is about or ... yeah... ... heheheee..


	4. Chapter 4

Eren was nervous. They were going on the other side of the walls. It would be his first time doing so. It seemed that a lot of planning was going into it and Eren didn't have any details other than he'd be with Squad Levi the whole time.

If only that had kept him safe, kept  _them_ safe.

* * *

 

Things had not gone as expected, not at all.

Levi found it hard to accept so readily the fact that his squad was gone. Not just one but all of the members that he had been fighting for a few years. Hand picked by himself. Now a mission to capture the female titan had gone horribly awry.

On top of losing his squad his foot was also damaged. It hurt like hell and he informed Erwin about it as soon as possible. It would be possibly lethal if he did not tell Erwin that he was out of commission for a while. He suspected that he had snapped a tendon, putting his weight on it was unbearable and the foot ached constantly. He wouldn't be able to join others in fights until his foot healed.

This gave him the excuse to focus on someone else than himself. Eren was still out cold as he had been when Levi had snatched him away from the female titan. Plus the young man did not show any signs of waking up anytime soon so they placed him in one of the carts, treating him like a wounded person.

Something had did not add up with the whole female titan situation. Levi replayed the last image he had of the titan before they were too far. Levi had reported it to Erwin as well. It was best left to someone like him to figure out what on earth was going on.

Now that Eren was the sole survivor in his squad Levi would be able to focus on him completely, keep an eye on him much easier than before. He would try his best to guide the young man in issues like using the 3DM gear better. Surely he could give Eren some pointers. Although having read Eren's trainee report he wasn't sure if he'd be any use to the young cadet.

"He is going to be alright," Levi said to Mikasa who appeared next to the cart that Eren was in. She bore a worried expression on her face.

"I know. He came back from the dead once already," she said.

Levi knew what she meant. He had been there to listen Eren tell his version of the story how he had "discovered" his titan shifting abilities.

Levi left Mikasa in charge of Eren. He was sure she would have stuck to his side either way. "Keep an eye on him in case he wakes up on the way back to the base," he told her.

Levi himself would ride besides his squad. He owed them that much. He'd see to it that they'd have a proper burial once they were back.

But things didn't go according to plan this time either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the remaining 3 chapters (after this one) I'm going to stray away from the canon a bit.. just a bit.. and take bigger leaps with time and such to reach the ending that I desire.


	5. Day 5: Developing Trust

"I read your trainee report. 'Hardworking and diligent' it said if I remember correctly. You already know that nothing comes free which is good that I do not need to whack that into your thick skull."

Eren listened to the Captain talk. They were having their own little what-the-fuck-we-do-from-now-on meeting.

"You should be careful who you trust," Levi said given the uncertain elements of their present situation. "We do not know who the enemy is and who is listening. I am not saying you should fall completely silent around people but be careful what information you tell others from now on, okay?"

Eren nodded. "I still can't believe that someone is capable of doing what those titan shifters are. I need to know why they'd want to kill everyone when all we want is to live in peace."

"We could throw around ideas all night and that is not why we are here." They were sitting alone in the dining hall. "There is something I want to confirm before we go any further with these plans that Erwin has. He didn't tell me much of anything but I trust him to do the best he can. That fucker knows how to get results."

Eren was somewhat shocked to hear Levi talk like that about Erwin or anyone but since they had gotten back from the disastrous expedition Captain Levi had been on the edge. Eren guessed it was the leg and the pain that made the Captain snappy.

Eren had noticed how Levi always found a place to sit down and take his weight off the hurt leg. Which was why it was odd that Levi told him they were going to clean up the place the very next day.

Eren couldn't help but wonder if Levi was doing alright.

When he went back to report that he had cleaned the designated area he saw Levi leaning against a window sill, holding his injured leg up while hissing in pain.

"Captain Levi?" Eren asked as he wandered further into the room. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," the older man grunted. He put his leg down softly, hissing again. "I just put too much weight on it."

Eren looked around the room and saw no chairs or other surfaces that he could help Levi on to. He cursed inside his head that why had the Captain asked to clean these rooms when there was nothing in them in the first place! "I can go get you a chair if you'd like?"

"Are you done cleaning?" Levi asked ignoring his question.

"Yes."

"Good."

Before Levi could say anything else Eren was there to offer his help. "I'll help you to your room then." Eren touched Levi's arm softly, not daring to grab it forcefully.

Levi sighed, giving up. "Alright."

Eren looped Levi's arm behind his neck and helped him hobble back to his room. The castle was quiet as others were either training or cleaning the outside areas. All that while Erwin took his time to ponder over his next move.

Levi cursed himself. He was supposed to have a meeting with Erwin this evening but his leg had started to ache when he over exerted it by thinking he'd be fine enough for some light cleaning. Eren was a lifesaver in this situation. "Thanks," he said as soon as they were in his room and he could finally sit down.

"No problem," Eren said but then he added, "You should not strain your leg so much, sir."

"Thanks for your concern. I'll be sure not to do it again," Levi answered with hint of sarcasm in his tone.

Eren was about to leave but then he paused by the door. "You said I shouldn't trust people so easily. I just want to say that I trust you. I know you'll do the right thing if… I go berserk, you'll do the right thing."

"Don't be so eager to die, Eren."

"I'm not!" Eren quickly exclaimed. "I mean-"

"I know what you mean. I don't know whether your trust is well placed or not but you do realize I have no intention of ever keeping that promise. I am sure that day will not come. Killing you was a promise that we made everyone else believe to be true."

"I know. I just-"

"Don't. I will not kill you so you better keep yourself under control."

Eren smiled fondly. "Thank you, Levi."

"Just doing my job that's all." Or so he would have wanted to believe himself. He had grown rather fond of the young cadet.


	6. Day 6: Monsters & Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of skips to the happenings that are happening now in the manga. So it could spoil someone but I kind of left it vague enough not to mention much of anything specific other than one thing.. well.. yeah.

 

It happened slowly and gradually. It was not something that happened suddenly, no. It took its time to grow and gain power within him. It was something that Levi had hard time admitting. How could he?

The small flutter in his heart was unwelcome development if anything was.

He had no plans on acting on it. He would let it be.

That did not mean that he hadn't thought about it. He had developed feelings for the young man that common people would call a monster. He would call him a hero. But which one was Levi himself? Would Eren ever have fond feelings for someone who had killed more people than Eren had possibly even known during his lifetime?

Admiration perhaps but nothing beyond that surely.

But Levi noticed himself to be wrong.

There was something about the way Eren's touches lingered longer than necessary. The way he averted his gaze when Levi caught him staring had Levi's thoughts going wild.

But...

Levi had nothing solid to base his assumptions on. Eren had not said anything nor done anything outright sexual kind.

Not that Levi was waiting for it. He didn't have time for such things. There was the fate of the humankind in their hands. There was no time for any distractions.

But if things turned out more than better and they'd have a chance... No, he needed to stop even thinking about it.

That was easier said than done.

One night he heard Eren talk with Armin and Mikasa about their dream of seeing the wonders of the outside world. He was reminded of much simpler times. The time when his own friends were still alive.

So he took action. He didn't know why but he called out to Eren when the trio was about to go to bed. "Eren, can I have a word with you?"

Without knowing what exactly he wanted to say he lead Eren into the privacy of his own room to have a little chat.

He ordered Eren to sit at the foot of his bed. Levi pondered over what he could say. He had no authority to crush Eren's dreams of actually seeing the outside world and being just as free as a bird on the sky.

The silence stretched between them as Eren was clearly waiting for him to say the first words.

Levi hadn't felt so at loss of words for a long time. It was possible that this would be the last time he'd be talking to Eren like this if the expedition that they were leaving to went wrong in some way. Death could claim either of them and this could be his last chance to say something. Anything.

Feeling suffocated by the notion of finding the right words, Levi took action instead. For once in his life he'd be selfish. Just this once, he told himself.

All be damned if this backfired now. At least he'd know what Eren truly thought of him. With that mindset he closed the distance between them, standing right in front of Eren. He reached out to touch his cheek ever so lightly.

He gave Eren time to push him away, to slap the hand away, anything at all to show that such affections were misguided.

But he didn't. The intensity of Eren's gaze was liberating. It didn't waver nor did it show any distrust.

The swell of emotion made Levi courageous enough to lean in and place his lips on Eren's.


	7. Day 7: Wings of Freedom

Levi had every intention of pulling back and letting Eren go after that one kiss but as soon as he made a move to retreat Eren pulled him back into another kiss.

Kissing Eren felt like soaring through the sky. For once in his life he let his feelings take hold of him and the kisses grew in tension. They became hurried. Levi was half way into Eren's lap when the young man fell backwards, pulling him with. Eren's hands explored his upper torso eagerly.

He could have kept kissing Eren forever.

Sadly they did not have forever.

Levi pulled back, sitting properly on Eren's lap. He became aware of the bulge of Eren's arousal. "Oh." Levi was at loss of words. He had not meant this to go  _that_  far.

Eren was blushing but looking at him. "I- I.. it felt good. I didn't mean to.." the young man stammered.

"It's alright," Levi hurried to say. "I have no intention of having sex with you though." Sex did not appeal to him at all. Maybe he'd have some with Eren someday but not right now. It was a big maybe.

"Oh," Eren sounded disappointed.

"But I could take care of that for you if you'd like." Levi watched amused as Eren's eyes widened a little bit. "Believe it or not I've had my fair share of erections in my lifetime."

"You don't have to!" Eren stopped him from doing anything even before Levi had even moved a muscle. Eren grabbed hold of Levi's wrists.

"You act like I was about to hurt you."

"No, no that is not.."

"Eren," Levi said softly. "I won't do anything unless you want me to."

Eren stared him in the eye for a moment before relaxing and letting go.

Levi hummed, leaning over Eren, touching his cheek gently. "We could go back to kissing if you'd prefer?"

Eren eagerly nodded and Levi was more than happy to claim his lips again.

Several kisses later, Levi spoke again, "I have a request."

"What is it?"

"Stay with me tonight. I'd like to have this time with you. Call me selfish but I'd rather have you here even once."

"You speak like you are going die," Eren said accompanied by a humorless laugh.

"You never know if either of us does. The expedition we are going on is nothing like the ones we have been on before."

"Don't say things like that. I want to come back to this after we are done with our mission."

"Me too but you have to realize that reality is a harsh thing. I heard you talking with Mikasa and Armin. I don't want to discourage you but there is a chance you will never see the things you want to. I had friends like that too and we were supposed to see those things too."

Eren was about to say something but Levi continued, "I'll do everything I can to make sure you'll achieve that dream of yours."

Eren looked away apparently thinking it through. Then he blushed for some reason and Levi didn't have to wonder about it for long because Eren voiced his thoughts a moment later, "If we come back, could we be intimate then?" Eren's voice was barely above a whisper.

Levi's features softened. "I'll think about it." He couldn't promise Eren something that he might not be able to keep. "We better get some sleep. We have a long ride ahead tomorrow."

"Okay," Eren agreed.

After his evening routine Levi joined Eren in bed. Eren came close, hesitating about touching him so Levi pulled him closer, wrapping his arm around Eren.

"Your feet are cold," was the first thing Eren whispered in the darkness of the room.

"You are just too warm."

Eren sniggered.

"Stop laughing and get some sleep, idiot."

"Hey! I am not an idiot," Eren protested half-heartedly.

Levi reached over to find where Eren's face was and when he found it he scooted closer to kiss him.

"I could get used to this," Eren whispered his lips brushing against Levi's.

"Just for tonight," was all Levi said. His comment made Eren kiss him again with much more passion than before.

When Eren pulled away and quieted down, Levi was sure he had finally fell asleep. But the young man suddenly spoke again, "You are my wings of freedom, Levi."

Levi was surprised to hear it and all he could answer was, "You are mine too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say that I had this plan for this week and.. I did not follow it at all! I just wrote these out of nowhere. My original plan was to have separate pieces and all different eras of time and all sort of weird things I had planned but noooo.. I honestly dunno where this story came from.   
> This last piece was a battle too cos I wrote 5 pages on my notebook and then I went and changed it all. They were kind of not supposed to have sex but then I changed my mind and... then I changed it again... So I kind of just took this and that line from my original version text! xD  
> Ah well at least this is over now. I can get back to my current stuff that still need to be finished! :)
> 
> Thanks for everyone who read these weird ass pieces of ereri.

**Author's Note:**

> You can [follow me on Tumblr if you want to](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/) . I do warn you though. I reblog trash. A lot of stupid things.


End file.
